My Bella
by Dream.Upon.Once
Summary: Harry Potter is at the grave side of Severus Snape, when a witch introduces herself to him as the potion masters secret daughter! Sequel posted!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter is at the grave side of Severus Snape when he meets a witch who claims to be Professor Snape's daughter. This is her story and the story of her parents.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of JKRowling's creations.**

* * *

Harry sat in miserable silence. Before him were the graves of Albus Dumbledore and the freshly covered, Severus Snape. There were many people in attendance but many did not stay long. Harry wasn't aware of the woman close to his own age, watching him. Harry looked up startled when the witch put a beautiful white lily upon Snape's grave.

Harry looked the witch up and down. She looked to be his own age, with beautiful long luscious black curls and a slender but curvy body. The witch was dressed in black robes that tailored her body well. When her face turned to his, Harry saw that she was very beautiful.

"Thank you for coming." He had said it so many times now, that it held almost no meaning. The witch tilted her head, like she was observing an experiment.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I had to make sure that they showed Professor Snape the respect he deserved. Respect that I never showed him while he was alive."

"And I thank you." she looked down at the fresh turned dirt.

"Was Professor Snape one of your professors here at Hogwarts?"

The witch smiled, shaking her head.

"No, my relations with Professor Snape are a little more personal than that."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. The witch however smiled more, offering out her hand.

"Forgive me, I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Bella. Isabella Winter. I'm Professor Snape's daughter."

Harry's jaw dropped open in the most unpleasant fashion but somehow he was able to sake Bella's hand. The witch smiled.

"That's alright. I understand that my father was not trusted among his friends and that he kept a lot from them."

"You're his daughter?"

The witch smirked, a very Snape smirk that caused a chill to run down Harry's spine. Her smirk however had an opposite affect than her father. Severus Snape.

"I wasn't aware that he had any family." Harry said dumbly. "If I would of know, I would of contacted you about his funeral arrangements."

"That's quiet alright Mr. Potter. Daddy didn't even tell Headmaster Dumbledore who I was."

"Why? Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards of our time. I would think that Snape would trust him with anything."

"Yes, well," Bella sat next to him in the empty chairs that had held the funeral party. "Dad didn't want to have any harm come to me. He said that I was the one thing he couldn't bare to be taken away too." Her smile was sad in recollection. "Daddy had me live in the States. I wasn't allowed to write him, though he would visit when he could. It was very hard but Mom said he had to do what he could to protect me."

"Merlin, he was married too?"

Bella smiled, a smile that could melt any heart.

"Of course. Mom was a beautiful Muggle. She passed away when I was ten of cancer."

Harry shook his head, his mind unable to handle all this.

"Bella, if you don't mind, could you start at the beginning. I am finding this a hard concept to manage. Severus Snape was married?"

"Well, my father met my mother during the summer break when he went to the States to visit some great aunt."

* * *

"Blasted old coot." growled Severus, slamming the door to the Snape mansion. He glared around, taking in the tall trees and the warm California sun on his skin. Seventeen year old Severus Snape was dressed in dark jeans, a collared shirt that wasn't button with his hands jammed into his jean pockets. "Old bat. Thinks she understands everything."

Severus began to walk down the paved driveway towards the Muggle town. His aunt, Lady Virginia Wolf Snape, had demanded that Severus spend the summer with her. The old cat had it in her head that she would be dying soon and had come to the realization that she had a grand nephew who she had never really gotten to know. She had tricked Severus's father into spending Severus to the States for his last summer holiday before going back to school.

Since day one in the Snape Mansion in northern California, Severus had been fighting every idea that came to Aunt Virginia's head. First she wanted to know everything about him, then what parts of the country he wanted to _explore_, and lastly, why the heck (Severus's word, not hers) he didn't have a girlfriend already. Still grumbling under his breath, Severus walked down the Muggle sidewalk, not paying attention to anything around him.

If he had been paying attention, he would of noticed the girl who had watched him come into town. She was somewhat pretty, with dark brown hair and a cute button nose. She watched Severus for a few moments before she began to causally walk towards him. Severus wasn't paying any attention so when he knocked right into the girl; he thought it was an accident.

"Ouch."

Severus blinked, seeing the Muggle girl land hard on her butt on the concrete. He blinked at the girl, who was rubbing her elbow. She was beautiful. Her curls were askew, her green sweater which made her shoulders look slender and she looked up at Severus with big blue eyes. Ocean blue eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry." Severus helped her to her feet, holding her hands in his as he stared at her. She smiled tilting her head to the side.

"You're not from around here. Britain?"

"Yes. I am from the London area, I am spending my summer holiday with my aunt."

"Your aunt? Maybe I know her."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I doubt it. The woman's crazy. Virginia Wolf—"

"I know Gina, everyone knows Gina Snape." the girl giggled. "Gina's from London originally, I should of thought of her first to be your aunt." Her giggle affected Severus in the strangest way that he forgot to think and didn't realize he was staring at her till she cleared her throat.

"My apologies... I don't recall your name."

She smiled, taking her hands out of his and brushing off nonexistent dirt from her jeans.

"That is because I didn't give it." Running a hand through her curls, she effectively drew his attention to her hair before she turned on her heel and began to walk away. It took the poor boy a moment to realize what was happening.

"Hey! What's your name? My name's Severus."

The girl was smiling as she glanced over her shoulder.

"I'm Jo. See you around Severus."

* * *

_So this story has been on my laptop for a while now and I decided, what the heck, might as well share it. It's will be completed in four chapters which I will post weekly. If you have any feedback, I would love to hear it. _

_And yes, Virginia Wolf is after Virginia Wolf the writer and feminist who drowned herself. Though that has nothing to do with Severus's "grandma" as I am just using the name and am not foreshadowing to anything. _

_R&R_

_I hope you enjoy the story!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor make any money from this story.

* * *

Harry Potter was still finding all of this hard to believe. He and Bella were sitting in a small Muggle café enjoying lunch while Bella told Harry how her parents met.

"They met in the United States and basically, your mother threw him for a loop?"

Bella shrugged with a nod. "Daddy was completely taken in if that's what you mean. Mom was too but she was better at teasing Daddy about it." She smirked at this. Harry frowned.

"So your mother got his name but kept walking. How did they meet each after that?"

"Well..."

* * *

"Josephine Winter! Don't you dare walk out that door. If you do you better find someone else who cares because you will no longer be welcomed here!" Yelled a very drunk Mr. Frank Winter. His daughter, Jo, slammed the front door hard behind her which was promptly followed by shattering glass, most likely a beer bottle or Mom's old china set. In Jo's hand was a large suitcase, filled to the maximum with her clothes, belongings and all the money she had in the world. She sent a chilling glare at a neighbor who was peaking out her kitchen windows. Huffing her bag over her shoulder, Jo made for the sidewalk. At the gate, she looked both ways, wondering where she could go.

Mr. Winter, Jo hardly called her father anything else, was a chronic drunk and Jo was sick and tired of him "forgetting" who she was. It crept her out how he'd touch her or look at her. Today was no exception but that it had gone too far. Jo wasn't going to stay in her "father's" house another moment. But where to go?

Coincidence? Fate? Call it what you will but walking down the street was Gina, Severus's great aunt.

"Jo honey, how lovely to see you."

"Good afternoon Gina. Taking your mid day stroll?"

"You know me child." Gina frowned at seeing the suitcase and the crashing sounds that were coming from inside the Winter household. "Has your no good excuse of a father finally crack?"

Despite living in a small town, no one really knew how Frank Winter treated his only daughter. He only left the house to get something stronger than before.

"You know..." she shrugged. Gina glared at the house.

"Come along darling, we have plenty of room for you."

After trying to turn the offer down politely, Jo found herself walking beside Gina towards her mansion of a house. In all honesty, Jo had completely forgotten about the tall dark handsome boy she had met in town that day. It had slipped her mind the moment Mr. Winter had returned home and had put his hand on her knee.

So when Gina called for Severus to grab her "guest's" bag, Jo was completely surprised to look up and meet those dark chocolate eyes. Severus blinked, seeing the beautiful girl from town standing in his aunt's entry way.

"Severus be a dear and put Jo's bag in the blue guest room. She'll be staying with us. Jo dear, this is Severus."

Jo blinked before smiling.

"Yes. We've met."

Had they been otherwise occupied at staring at each other, they would of seen the smirk that crossed over the older woman's face before she left the room. The two teenagers continued to stare at each other till Severus cleared his throat, taking her bag.

"The blue room is right up stairs to the left. I am sure you will find that it's in very fine order."

Jo smiled at his awkwardness and her own.

"I'm sure it is."

* * *

"Your mother lived with his aunt for the summer?"

"Yes, for the rest of the year actually." Bella leaned causally into her seat, looking out the café window. Harry Potter couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful! He still couldn't believe that the likes of Severus Snape had the right gene pool to create the woman in front of him.

Harry noticed the bells of a local church telling how late it was but he didn't want this conversation to end just yet.

"When did Snape marry your mother?"

Bella smirked before her eyes met his again.

* * *

"Severus, I wish you didn't have to go." murmured Jo, whose arms were wrapped around Severus's middle. They were at Spinner's End, as Jo had decided it was time to visit Severus as the school term was over. Severus was very pleased to have Jo with him, her presence in Spinner's End keeping all his dark memories at bay. It would of almost been perfect, if he wasn't leaving her now to see the Dark Lord.

"I must my darling." Severus moved out of their embrace, holding her hands between them. "I won't be long, I promise."

"Severus, what if you get hurt? Or worse? I may be a Muggle but I know something dangerous is going on. Why won't you tell me what you're involved in?"

"It's too dangerous."

She paled at this and Severus hugged her tightly, inhaling her curls.

"Josephine, I love you too much. If anyone was to find out about our relationship, your life would be in great danger."

"Severus..." Her arms tightened around him. "I would rather die knowing than being left in the dark."

Severus closed his eyes. His Jo was much like himself — Severus would rather die with the knowledge needed than to be ignorant in his death.

"I promise I will tell you but give me time?"

Jo nodded pressing her lips to his cheek and giving him a final tight hug.

"Be safe."

Jo woke when Severus stumbled into his study. She had been curled up by the fire reading when she must of fallen asleep. Seeing a disheveled Severus, she hurried to him.

"Come by the fire."

She led him to a chair before forcing him to seat. With his face closer to the light, Jo could see that Severus's eyes and nose were red like he had been weeping. Her heart tightened inside her chest and she held him close.

"Severus my darling, what happened?"

But he only shook his head before burrowing it into her neck and began to weep, his whole body shaking. Not knowing what else to do, Jo tried to comfort him with words and gentle touches. When his eyes were dry and they were sitting on the floor together, Jo knew she should get him to talk.

"Severus, tell me."

He looked at her numbly and she swallowed back her own emotions. Severus didn't show his emotion often but seeing the numbness in his eyes hurt Jo horribly. She stood when he said nothing and went to the kitchen. Once there, she wrapped her arms around her middle and burst into tears. Jo was silent, her body shaking, as her heart wanted so much to comfort the man she loved.

Lifting her head, she wiped her eyes and grabbed a bag of marshmallows. Going back to the study, Jo wasn't surprised to see that Severus hadn't moved other then to hang his head. Forcing herself to stifle her own sadness at seeing him this way, Jo plopped down beside him and reached for the poker. Sticking a marshmallow on one end, she stuck it into the fire and watched it.

Jo was roasting her second marshmallow when Severus lifted his eyes to her and frowned.

"What are you going?"

"Eating marshmallows." she said it like, obviously. Severus watched as she blew out the flame that had engulfed the marshmallow before pulling the gooey off the poker and into her mouth. She blushed as he watched her eat.

"Would you care for one?"

He looked like he was going to say no but then nodded that he did. Jo melted a marshmallow for him and smiled to herself as he clumsily ate it. Severus licked the stickiness from his lips but Jo giggled, as he had some on his chin.

"You missed a spot." Jo ran her finger along his chin before licking her finger clean. Severus gave her an intense look, sending awareness through her whole body before he lowered his mouth to hers. Their kiss was sweet (and sticky) leaving Jo feeling content and warm. Severus rested his forehead with hers.

"Josephine, marry me."

"Severus?"

"I love you Jo. Please be my wife." His eyes held hers captive, as her heart pounded hard within her chest. Jo knew she loved Severus and that she had been hoping that this trip would lead to an engagement but she wasn't sure if Severus was in the right emotion state to ask her such a important and big decision.

"Severus, I love you."

He lowered his eyes after hearing the hesitancy in her voice. Jo lifted his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"I want to say yes. To say yes with all my heart, mind and body. Severus," she gently stroked his cheek. "What happened tonight?"

And slowly, bit by bit, Severus opened his heart to her. They roasted marshmallows together as Severus told Jo about joining the Death Eaters, then becoming a spy for Dumbledore. He told her about everything, including his childhood, the abuse and bullying. He talked for hours, with Jo snuggled against him in front of their fire. They shared marshmallows till neither one could barely keep their eyes open. Before falling asleep though, Jo told Severus she would marry him.

* * *

_R&R I love hearing from you!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own anything but a pink hippo named Victoria._

* * *

They were married quietly, with no family or friends as witnesses. As much as it pained both of them, Jo didn't change her name to Snape but kept it Winter. Being a Muggle and Severus in the Inner Circle, it would be suicide for their marriage to be made public. They returned to Spinner's End, where they spent a perfect summer together before Severus went back to Hogwarts. Jo went back to the United States, going to school and finishing her bachelors.

* * *

"Mom found out she was pregnant around Christmas time." smiled Bella. They had left the café, as it was passed closing hours and were now back at Hogwarts in the Great Hall. Harry had been living at the school since Voldemort's death, feeling it unbearable to go home to an empty house filled with memories. They sat with cups of tea, as Bella told the story of her parents. As Harry listened, he pasted in what history he knew with the time frames she presented. If he had done his math right, her parents were married a year before his own birth.

"You know, my Mom knew all about Lily from the start."

"She knew about my mother?" Harry sounded surprised. So far in her story, Bella hadn't mentioned the obsession that Snape had had with Lily Evans Potter. Bella nodded.

"My parents talked about everything while they were together. Daddy had told her about Lily during their first summer together. On the night he proposed, he told her his concerns about the Dark Lord's interest in the Potter family. By then, they already knew about the prophecy but as you weren't born yet, they couldn't do much about it."

"Why didn't Voldemort try and kill my parents then? Why did he wait for me to be born?"

Bella snorted. "The Dark Lord has a weird set of morals. As his enemy, he wanted to kill you himself. Killing your mother before she could birth you didn't sit well with him I suppose."

"Your father knew this?"

"It's why your parents were in hiding. Why they needed a Safe Keeper." Bella grinned. "My father actually wanted to be their Keeper but Black didn't trust him. Thought he would turn them in whenever he needed to save his skin. He didn't know my father at all."

Harry stared at his empty tea cup in thought before lifting his head.

"You said your mother died of cancer when you were ten, I'm sorry."

Bella nodded. "My Mom was a very special woman. I think I always knew that she'd be taken away from me too." Her smile hinted to sadness. Harry understood though. First it was her father temporarily, then her mother and then her father permanently.

"Mom first got sick when I was just a toddler. It was summer time, as Daddy took care of me." she smiled at the memory of her father.

* * *

"Bella, it's time to let Mummy rest." Severus stood from where he had been sitting beside Jo's hospital bed. Bella was curled up beside her mother, sucking her thumb while running her fingers through her mom's hair. Jo's hair was cut short and hadn't completely fallen out yet. "Give Mummy hugs and kisses."

"Sleep well my angel." Jo kissed Bella's head of curls, hugging her daughter to her fragile body. Bella smiled at her mother, pressing little toddler kisses on her cheeks before letting Severus pick her up. She hugged him tightly, as he bent to kiss his wife.

"We'll be back in the morning darling. Try to get some rest." Severus pressed a kiss to her forehead, letting his fingers stroke her cheek.

"Make sure that Bella sleeps alright tonight."

"I will my love." Severus touched her face lovingly before leaving Jo to rest for the night.

Bella was silent as they rode in the elevator down to the bottom floor before walking out into the night. She whimpered before hugging Severus's neck tighter. His eyes closed, his own tears rolling down his eyes at the thought of having to leave Jo in the hospital another night.

"It's alright Bella. Daddy's here. Daddy's here."

Jo was in remission in time for Severus to return to school. He tried to see Jo and Bella as often as he could without drawing attention to them. With the Dark Lord's fall and Harry surviving the death curse, Severus knew deep down that this war wasn't over. As much as he wanted to bring Jo and Bella to Hogwarts, it wasn't possible. Death Eaters were still out there, they were still watching him and looking up to him. He had to put on a show for the world, when all he wanted was to have his family close.

Jo lived with Bella in the States, home schooling their daughter and doing everything she could to stay healthy. Bella was a beautiful and happy child, eager to learn and loved whenever her Daddy came to visit. It pained both her parents that they couldn't have more contact but the nights he showed up were treasured by all.

Life in remission was good till the cancer showed up wide spread in Jo's body. Bella was terrified of losing her mother and refused to be sent to live with her great grandmother. Severus was able to take a small leave of absence from Hogwarts, his cover story being that he was in another country studying some old parchments about a potion that allowed it's drinker invisibility. As Jo's condition worsened, Severus felt the pressure of trying to keep face for Bella, while having to watch his beloved Jo fade away before him.

"Severus?" Jo's throat was hoarse but as Severus couldn't sleep, she didn't need to talk loud to get his attention.

"My love?" he whispered, tightening his hold on her hand. It was the middle of the night, Bella was fast asleep on the bed beside her mother. Jo's condition was far advanced enough that it was only a matter of time. Jo smiled up at him, breathing in with contentment.

"Thank you for everything."

A lump formed in Severus's throat and he couldn't speak.

"Thank you for our wonderful life. For our Bella."

Severus could hardly swallow back his emotion.

"Oh Jo, you are the one who's given me so much. You changed my life in so many ways." his hand held his face and she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. "I wish you didn't have to go."

Jo opened her eyes to see the tears rolling down his cheeks. Tears that he held back when Bella was awake. Jo understood that he wanted to be strong for her but she worried that Bella might not see that. But then, Bella couldn't doubt that her father loved her mother dearly.

"Severus, I wish I didn't have to either." she smiled, touching his face. "I still want to have all those babies we talked about."

Severus snorted, wiping her tears away as she wiped his.

"It's my time. You must promise me Severus, to always protect Bella. Protect her from this monster and his evil. Don't let her life be affect by his actions. Always be her home."

"I promise."

Jo smiled, still touching his face tenderly before they gently kissed. Severus rested their foreheads together, their fingers intertwined as they watched their daughter sleeping.

Josephine Winter-Snape passed away in her sleep after Christmas morning. Severus felt like a part of his soul had been wrenched away and could hardly function. But seeing his Bella, crying for her mother, he remembered his promises and did everything he could to help their grieving process. They spent the rest of the year together, learning how to be a family without the person they both loved so dearly.

As the school term was coming closer and Severus was being called away, he decided that Bella would not attend Hogwarts. As much as he wanted his little girl close, Severus knew the possible costs it would afford them. He couldn't bear the thought of his little Bella being taken away because of her blood status.

"Daddy, why can't I go to Hogwarts too? I'm a witch." Bella was wearing the blue uniform for the all girl's academy in Salem.

"Bella, it's too dangerous for you to come to school with me. You look very much like your mother but you do look like me. We can't risk any of the wrong people getting the right idea." He was helping her back her trunk, shrinking her books to fit. Bella, like her father, loved to read and tended to read every book she could get her hands on. A lot of her books weren't going to school with her but Severus couldn't deny his daughter a select handful that were her favorite.

"What if they don't like me?" Bella stuffed her pink hippo into her trunk, biting her trembling lower lip. Severus smiled, thinking how much she reminded him of her mother. Jo had always wanted everyone to like her (which they did without her effort) but still always worried that someone might not like her. Bella was similar in that she wanted only to make friends and be kind.

"They will love you. They won't be able to help themselves." he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before closing her trunk with a snap. "Now, we must go before we're late and a Snape is never—"

"Late." Finished Bella with a smirk, as she pulled on her coat.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this short little story. As before mentioned, this is a four chapter story, the last chapter to tie it up. _

**suchrandomness** -_ I had been thinking to write a sequel to this story about Harry and Bella but I'm stuck on how to go about it. If you have any more suggestions, I would love to hear them. _

_R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor do I make money. Seriously.

A/N: Sequel has been posted! Check out _Safety of the Heart_ to see where Harry and Bella's story leads!

* * *

Harry shook his head.

"It's amazing really. Professor Snape led everyone to believe that he had no family, nothing in the world worth living for. Yet he had you this whole time."

Bella had a small smile on her face.

"Daddy was very good at his job but I still wish that it didn't have to be this way." She held Harry's eyes with her own. "You grew up without your parents Harry, while I had mine for such a short time. With Daddy gone, I almost don't know what I am to do."

"What about your grandmother?"

Bella shook her head. "She passed away while I was in school. Daddy was all I had left."

Harry Potter had felt drawn to Bella the entire day and while she talked, the feeling had grown. Now, hearing her say the words he had been feeling since killing Voldemort, he felt a peace come over him. Without realizing it, he began to smile.

"Bella, why don't you stick around here for a while? I can show you Hogwarts, the dungeons where Professor Snape worked and his friends."

Bella's smile was beautiful.

"I would love that Harry, thank you."

He blushed, shrugging.

"It's the least I can do. Your father saved my life. I think it's only fair that I repay him by taking care of his little girl."

This time it was Bella's turn to blush.

* * *

Sitting in front of the fire, Severus stroked Jo's stomach. They were eating roasted marshmallows together, their little tradition since getting engaged. Now wife and pregnant, Jo leaned with contentment against her husband's chest.

"What should we name her?" she asked before blowing the flames out on her burnt marshmallow.

"What makes you think it'll be a girl?" teased Severus before pulling the marshmallow of the poker with his teeth. Jo was smiling as she put another marshmallow to melt.

"Call it a woman's intuition. So? Any ideas?"

"I don't want her named after anyone in my family or yours."

"Hey, I see why you don't want her named after your side but what's wrong with my side?"

Severus raised a brow at her.

"Lets see, you have your Crazy Aunt Mande, your hermit sisters Catnip and Bertha, your mother who is named after a rock band—"

"Alright, I get it." Severus smirked at her, kissing her lips before leaning his head back in thought. "How about Samantha?"

"I have a cousin named Samantha, who's in prison." commented Severus with a snort. Jo wrinkled her nose at this.

"Evelyn?"

"Great grandmother, mother's side."

"Lavender?"

"Second cousin."

"Elizabeth?"

Severus chuckled. "Lizzy is currently on husband number four."

"Oh Severus." groaned Jo with a sigh. He chuckled more, pressing kisses to her neck.

"I have a large extended family."

"You just don't like any of the name's I think up." she countered, jabbing his ribs.

"That wasn't very nice wife."

Jo smiled at him, offering him a melted marshmallow. He ate it off the poker before pressing their lips together for a long sweet kiss. When Jo pulled back breathless, she was grinning.

"How about Isabella?"

Severus tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"It's perfect."

* * *

_I apologize for being late with this chapter but I had a hard time tweaking it. I am not hundred percent in love with the ending but as this is a short little story anyway, we will let it be. _

_Sequel posted! Check out _Safety of the Heart_ for more Harry and Bella.  
_

_Any suggests on a story about Harry and Bella would be appercaited as I have never written a fic spot lighting Harry._

**angelous369 - Thank yous for the encouragement!**


End file.
